Eclipse of the Heart
by Ms Shay X Pear
Summary: Sirius Black has left Grimmauld Place and his parent's pure blood mania. But one person from his past won't be left behind. His friend. His rival. His weakness. His cousin.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sirius Black was lying on the bed in the Potter's guest room, appearing to be reading one of his schoolbooks but really lost in thought.

There was a gentle rap on the door. James Potter poked his head around the door, his usually cheerful face wearing an expression of apprehension.

Sirius put the book down and sat up; waiting for his friend to tell him what was going on. "Padfoot... you have a visitor..." he said hesitantly, his tone suggesting it wasn't a visitor Sirius would want to see. "Thanks Prongs... tell who ever it is I'll be right down..." Sirius said wearily.

He walked down the sweeping staircase and entered the drawing room.

A young witch in a long dark-green dress was standing with her back to him. A petite witch with a slender, shapely body and long wavy hair the same shade as his. He didn't need to see her face to recognize his cousin. Bellatrix.

"What are you doing here?" he said in a cold voice. She turned around, her face falling slightly as she saw he didn't look happy to see her.

She quickly placed her usual haughty expression on her lovely face. "That's a fine way to greet your cousin" she said archly.

"As for what I'm doing here… I'm sure you have already guessed. Your dear mother sent me to try and persuade you to come back home. I told her there was no point… to give you up as a bad job… but she wouldn't listen to me" she finished flippantly.

"A bad job… is that what you think of me?" he said in a dry voice. She could hear the slight trace of bitterness in it. "You know what I think of you…" she said in an uncharacteristically soft voice.

A look of pain flashed over his face. He turned to face away from her, avoiding her large dark eyes. "Why did you come here?" he said in a hoarse, rather brittle voice. "I told you…your Mother…" she started irritably.

"No" he growled, cutting her off in mid-sentence. "That's your excuse" he continued harshly, meeting her startled gaze. "Why are you really here?" he asked. His tone was hostile, dark eyes boring into her face.

For a moment neither of them spoke.

"I… wanted to see you. I missed you…" she said in a low quiet voice, her eyes fixed on the floor. She slowly raised her gaze to meet his. His expression held triumph, sadness and something she couldn't quite identify.

"Finally… a moment of honesty" he said evenly. A hurt expression flickered over her face. "What did you expect? You left without saying goodbye. Even to me…" she said in a soft yet accusatory tone.

"I couldn't…" he said in hollow voice, his eyes not meeting hers. "Couldn't or wouldn't?" she snapped, dark eyes blazing as she took several steps to towards him. "What did you think I was going to do?" Bella hissed. "Try to talk you of it? Rat you out to Mummy? Tie you to the bed to stop you from leaving?"

He remained silent, eyes pleading with her to drop it. Her gaze was merciless as she took another step towards him. "Why?"she demanded.

"Because it's too damn hard!" he yelled; pain clear on his face. An expression of surprise and sudden realization spread over her face. "How could I say goodbye to you?" he finished.

Bella looked rather ashamed of herself. "Siri… I… I'm sorry…" she said softly, reaching out to touch the side of his face.

She was way too close… he could smell the sweet, dark musky scent of her perfume… and he couldn't think… couldn't help leaning in…and her lips were inches from his…

Suddenly someone standing in the doorway behind them cleared their throat. Bella and Sirius pulled back from each other abruptly, guilty looks on both their faces.

James stood in the doorway, an expression of disbelief on his face. Bella looked from James to Sirius and back again. "I have to go…" she said hastily.

James's and Sirius's eyes followed her as she swept from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sirius Black felt a sense of foreboding as he walked up the path to his Aunt and Uncle's house. He hadn't seen any of his family in 5 years. Hadn't seen them since he had run away. Hadn't seen them since turned his back on his family… his heritage… his blood.

Not to mention the only girl he had ever felt something for…

Red and gold leaves crunched underfoot as he made his way up the path. The manor loomed up in front of him... an intimidating yet familiar sight. He had never liked the large, gloomy impressive place. Though it was a lot bigger... and in considerably better repair it reminded him too much of his own childhood home, 12 Grimmauld Place.

It had the same color scheme... the same gloomy portraits on the wall, the same snake motif everywhere you looked. Like the house he grew up in it had been decorated by someone with the opinion that being a Black made you practically royal.

He hated the pure-blood mania, the belief that having 'pure' blood made you better than everyone else. It was completely crazy. Most of the so called 'pure bloods' were half-bloods pretending to be pure. If wizards hadn't started marrying muggles they would have died out. There weren't many pure bloods left. So unless you wanted to marry your cousin...

Not that that would be a fate worse than death... he thought as an image of Bella swam into his mind. Sirius quickly banished that image. He was not there for her. He was there to see Narcissa marry Lucius Malfoy. He was there because Andie had asked him to. He had always been fond of Andie. She was the cousin he most related to... the one who shared his views on the stupidity of prejudice towards muggle-borns. However unlike him she lacked the strength to break away from their family. She hadn't been in Gryffindor like him either. No one in his family had... save him. He had always been (pardon the pun) the black sheep of the family.

The door opened when he got close and Andie ran out. She looked breathless and happy as she ran over and threw her arms around him, her wine-colored skirts trailing in the dirt. He saw his Aunt Druella in the doorway, frowning at her youngest daughters exuberant behavior and disregard for her clothing.

Andromeda was 17, in her last year at Hogwarts. She looked very much like her eldest sister save that her hair was a softer shade of brunette and her features were also slightly softer. Narcissa appeared behind her mother, smiling from the doorway when she saw her cousin. At 19 Narcissa didn't look anything like either of her sisters. Tall and elegant in a pale-blue dress, her long, straight blonde hair hanging to her waist... she looked like a younger, prettier version of her mother.

Andie finally released him from her crushing hug and led him towards the house. "Welcome back" his Aunt said stiffly, giving him a frosty smile that didn't quite make it to her eyes. Her eye flicked derisively down his clothing. Clearly faded grey jeans and a long black leather coat was not 'proper' attire. That hardly surprised him. Everything about his aunt... from her scraped back ash-blonde hair, to her high necked, dark-gray muslin dress to her sensible shoes screamed no-nonsense. No wonder she lost her temper with her beautiful, headstrong and spirited eldest daughter. As he crossed the threshold into the spacious front hall he couldn't help wondering where Bella was.

His question was answered almost as soon as he'd finished thinking it. Bella appeared at the top of the wide sweeping staircase that led down into the hall from the second floor. For a moment she froze like a deer in the headlights, dark eyes wide. He couldn't believe that she'd gotten even lovelier in the 5 years since he'd seen her.

At 21 she was just as slender as she had been at 16 but she had curves she hadn't before, curves that were very evident in the low-cut, stretchy dark-purple dress she was wearing. Her long dark curls looked like she had just rolled out of bed... which knowing his cousin, she probably had. Her features were sharper, the cheekbones more defined... emphasizing her large dark eyes. Eyes that were wide with something like shock.

Suddenly she seemed to realize everyone was staring at her and turned around, bolting back the way she came.

He heard Druella mutter something about 'terrible manners' and 'what on earth is she wearing.' Suddenly the whole thing seemed very funny. He bit back a chuckle. It had been worth coming back just to see his usually fearless cousin bolt like a scared rabbit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Narcissa walked slowly up the aisle, beaming at Lucius who was standing at the altar. She looked gorgeous in sky-blue silk dress, her long blonde hair pulled up in an elegant twist.

Bella looked sulky as she proceeded up the aisle behind Narcissa. She was now in a much more demure black dress (no doubt due to some coercion by Druella). Andie followed in a pretty pink silk that set off her dark hair and pale skin beautifully.

Sirius shifted on the hard seat in his best black dress-trousers and midnight blue shirt and repressed the urge to yawn. He didn't know why it was necessary to have a wedding rehearsal... let alone insist everyone attend.

He managed to look reasonably alert throughout the rehearsal, mainly because he kept sneaking glances at Bella whenever he could. Though she tried not to look his way he noticed she kept glancing at him too, looking away whenever he looked at her.

He groaned with everyone else when the kiss went on just a bit too long, but was secretly glad the rehearsal part at least was almost over.

* * *

Dinner was a cheerful affair despite the fact that Bella stared at her plate the whole time and only picked at her food. She didn't notice that both her Mother and the bride-to-be were shooting her venomous looks.

Lucius responded to the tension between his fiancée and her sister by making jokes and trying to get everyone involved in conversation. Andie chattered away, blithely immune to the fact that her oldest sister hadn't said two words to anyone all meal.

Sirius's uncle and Father of the Bride… Cygnus Black made a speech that prompted Narcissa to get up and hug him. He raised his glass and everyone toasted the Bride and Groom.

By dessert Narcissa was happy again and Lucius kept gazing adoringly at his wife in a way that make Sirius feel frankly nauseated. Even Druella had loosened up a bit after a few glasses of champagne and had grinned in a most un-Druella like way when her husband had made his speech.

Everyone except Bella laughed at the jokes made by Evan Rosier… Lucius's best man. Even Sirius managed a polite and rather forced laugh.

Soon the dining room was filled with the buzz of conversation. Druella and Cygnus were talking to the Malfoys, Lucius was talking to his best man, arm draped around his wife-to-be, Andie was talking to several Slytherin's from her year at Hogwarts. Severus Snape was there… talking to a boy who Sirius vaguely recognized as one of the Carrows. Everyone else was either drinking champagne or chatting the person next to them.

No one seemed to notice Bella still hadn't said a word. Her mother simply waved a hand absent-mindedly at her when she asked to be excused. She quickly left. Sirius got up and excused himself, saying he'd better see if Bella was ok.

Bella was out of sight by the time he'd left the dining room but he knew where she'd gone. She always went to the library when she was upset. It was probably the only place in the manor she would not be disturbed.

When he entered the library he found he was right. She was sitting in her favorite chair by the fire, head in her hands.

"Are you all right?" he asked gently. She looked up. Though he eyes were dry she looked like something was paining her.

"Of course I'm not all right!" she snapped. "I don't see you for 5 years. Then suddenly you show up… two days before my sister's wedding!" she finished, her tone suggested she been dying to say this all day.

"You didn't know I was coming?" he said surprisedly. Surely someone would have told her? "No" she said bitterly. "Andie didn't tell you?" he asked amazedly. It wasn't like Andie to keep anything from her sisters. " Andie knew? And she said nothing? She is so dead…" Bella said angrily. He couldn't help an amused snort. A ghost of a smile passed over her face.

"She's the one who convinced me to come…" he explained, sitting in the chair next to hers. "That's why you're here? Because of Andie" she said incredulously, her tone suggested she didn't believe it.

"Of course" he replied firmly. "Andie asked me too and I… I wanted to see Cissy get married" he finished unconvingly. "Bullshit" she shot at him. "Why are you really here?" she demanded. For a moment he said nothing….looking down so he wouldn't see her eyes boring into him. "I wanted to see you" he admitted. "Finally… a moment of honesty" she said satisfiedly, echoing his words 5 years ago.

"Didn't you miss me?" he couldn't help asking. Sadness flickered over her lovely face. "Of course I did" she said in a soft voice. "I think about you… all the time?" she admitted. "All the time?" he asked in a quiet, almost unbelieving voice. "Every day" she said in a near whisper, her expression telling him just how much she'd missed him. "Oh Bella…" he whispered, leaning in towards her… unable to resist the temptation to kiss her sadness away. For a moment he thought she'd let him but she turned her head away.

"We can't. You know we can't" she said firmly, deliberately not looking at him. "You're right. They'd never allow it. I bet they've already chosen someone to marry you off to…" he said bitterly, looking at the fire rather than her face.

"Rodolphus Lestrange" she said quietly.

"What?" he said surprisedly, looking up at her with an expression of distaste. "They want me to marry Rodolphus Lestrange" she repeated in a strangely hollow voice. "That dark-haired, skinny kid who was friends with Snivelly at school? The one from Durmstrang?" he said in a tone of affronted disbelief.

"Yes. He's kind-off been… courting me. My sisters say he's going to propose any day now. And of course since he's wealthy and pureblood Mother and Father are thrilled" she said, a hint of sarcasm creeping in her brittle voice.

"And you. Do you like him" Sirius asked tentatively, he tone suggested he didn't know if he wanted to know. "He's handsome enough… and arrogant… and rude… and well… French!" she said derisively, making him chuckle despite his dislike for both Lestrange and the idea of her being married off.

"If he asks you… will you say yes?" he asked in a few moments, his face begging to tell him she'd say no. "I don't think I'll have a choice…" she said wistfully, her tone begging him to understand.

"How can you let them make your decisions for you?" he spat angrily at her.

"Because I'm not like you. My blood… my family… are the most important things in my life. I can't just give them up like you did!" she said scathingly, dark eyes flashing at him. "So you'll spend your life with a man you don't love?" he growled disbelievingly.

"It's not like I can spend it with who I want to!" she yelled at him. She went stiff when she realized was she said and an apologetic, pained look came over her face. He looked like she had just slapped him.

"Bella I…" he began softly. "No…" she said softly but firmly, cutting him off. "Don't say it" she went on. "Why not?" he asked as she got up and walked towards the door. "Because if you don't say it… I can tell myself it's not true" she said softly.

With that she quickly walked out of the room, leaving him with all the things he wished he could have said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Loud music assailed Sirius Black's ears as he got close to the ballroom. Clearly the party was in full swing.

Lucius and Narcissa had decided to flout convention and have a combination Hen Party/Stag Do. Narcissa was convinced it would be more fun that way. And from the shouts and whoops and cheers coming from the ballroom it had turned into quite a party.

Wizarding pop music was blasting from a pair of large speakers at one end of the room. There were large white round tables and chairs filling up a lot of the space and a bar with two bartenders had been set up by the wall. A large area immediately in front of the speaker had been cleared for a dance floor. This was clear by the amount of people gyrating to the fast, electric beat.

Narcissa was laughing... her long blonde hair flying as Lucius whirled her around the dance-floor. Andie and one of her friends were dancing on a table. She tossed him a grin as she saw him. He grinned back. He knew her mother would be scandalized if she could see her youngest daughter... clad in tight blue jeans, a strappy, backless red top and stiletto boots... dancing on top of a table. A crowd of Slytherin boys... including Snape, Carrow, Yaxley, McNair and Dolohov were watching the girl's dancing.

The other girl had blonde curls, glasses and a pretty face. She was wearing a bright-green top a lot like Andie's and tight black jeans. he was sure he'd seen her before.... Rita something. She was in Andie's year at Hogwarts and had been her friend for years. He was sure Andie had said something about her leaving school for a job as a junior reporter for the Daily Prophet.

Avery, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle were dancing in a group. Sirius could hardly stifle a laugh when he saw them. Avery and Nott were hardly moving at all but Crabbe and Goyle were dancing so maniacally that the other dancers were giving them a wide berth to avoid being hit with one of there chunky arms. They looked like a pair of dancing gorillas.

He wasn't the only one stifling a fit of giggles at Crabbe and Goyle's dancing. Bella was standing not far away from them, a tight-lipped smile on her face that was clearly holding back laughter. She looked beautiful in a slinky off-the-shoulder black dress… her hair hanging in dark waves down her back. She also looked happier than he had seen her in a long time. Her face lit up when she saw him and she waved him over.

"Hey cuz" she said brightly. She jerked her head towards Crabbe and Goyle and said in a much quieter voice "Did you get a load of those guys? Did they learn to dance at Ape School or what?" He couldn't help a snort of laughter than he quickly turned in a cough. When he looked up she was giving him that sexy smirk he knew so well.

"In a better mood today I see" he pointed out with a smile. "You can thank my good friend Jack Daniels for that" she said with a cheeky grin. He chuckled. This was the Bella he remembered. Cheeky, daring and fun.

"I don't see a drink in your hand" she said teasingly. He chuckled again. "Well we can soon remedy that can't we?" he replied, his smile widening in a grin.

She couldn't help thinking how handsome he looked in his dark jeans and black shirt, his dark wavy hair half-falling in his eyes. It was hardly surprising he'd been popular at school. He was not only good-looking… but had a kind of charisma that drew people like a magnet.

"Follow me" she smiled, taking his hand in hers and leading him through the crowd to the bar. "One Jack Daniels and Coke on the rocks and one Firewhisky please" she said to the young bartender, who gave her an admiring look. "Coming right up…" he said as he went to get the drinks.

Sirius's drink was poured first. He drunk it slowly, savoring the taste… and the way it burned going down his throat. Bella however downed hers quickly, licking her lips as he was finishing his.

He was both impressed and a little worried. How many had she had already? It would be just like Bella to abuse the open bar…

She leaned against the bar, watching as he took the last sip of his drink. "Let's dance" she declared when he was done. "I don't know if that's a good idea…" he started to say. "Nonsense" she said imperiously. "It's a party. Loosen up and have some fun" she finished.

He rolled his eyes. She grinned from ear to ear and dragged him on to the dance floor. The crowd of bodies pushed them close together as she moved to the fast, pumping beat. The throbbing sound seemed to fill up the whole space. Before he knew it he was dancing along with her… trying not to enjoy too much the feeling of having her so close.

Her proximity was even more intoxicating than the Firewhisky…

She teased him with flirtatious looks…with sensual movements of her body to the music… with casual brushes of her skin against his as she danced. He wondered if she had any idea what she was doing to him. Of how hard it was not to grab her and kiss her till she couldn't stand up.

After a while he claimed to be tired so he could have a break from dancing. His self-control was not limitless and she was trying it sorely.

She brought them a few drinks and then a few more, sitting close to him in the darkness, drinking her own drink quickly and watching him as he drank his. When she got up to go get some more he asked her to stay. He didn't think any more alcohol was a good idea.

Judging by the fact she was slightly unsteady on his feet… and her speech was slightly slurred she had already had more than more than was good for her. And if he had any more he might do something… stupid.

When he wouldn't dance with her again she joined her sister on the table… to general amusement and applause. The crowd wolf-whistled and cheered as she copied her sister's sexy, eye-catching moves. Andie was laughing but Cissy seemed slightly peeved to no longer be the center of attention.

Suddenly Bella's heel slid sideways on the table and she almost fell off. Andie quickly grabbed her arm until she got her balance back. Sirius quickly walked over as Bella sat down of the edge of the table and slid off it.

She leaned against the edge of the table, hand on her forehead. She tried to stand up but ended up leaning on the table again. Andie was looking at her sister concernedly. Sirius put his arm around Bella, supporting her. "I'll look after her" he said to Andie, who smiled a thank you at him.

"I don't need looking after. I'm fine" Bella protested, but let him lead her away. "You're not fine your completely trashed" he said, a trace of amusement in his voice.

He half-carried her up the stairs to the second floor. "Where are you taking me?" she groaned as he led her down the hall. "To bed… you need to sleep it off" he said in a tone that didn't allow for any argument.

"But I was enjoying myself…" she said sleepily, leaning on him heavily. "Not far now…" he said encouragingly as they got close to her room. "Too far…" she said softly, leaning against the wall and closing her eyes.

"Come on…" he said amusedly, picking her up. She was lighter than he had thought. Her presence was so large, so vibrant it was easy to forget how petite and slender she was. Not now though. Now he was very aware of her slender body curled against his, her arms round his neck… her warm breath on the skin of his shoulder…

He pushed open the door and set her on her feet. She slid her arms further around his neck, leaning in towards him. It was hard to think with her pressed up against him. All he could see… feel… smell…was her…

Her eyes locked on his and her lips parted as her face inched closer to his. He quickly pulled back, disentangling himself from her arms. A hurt, confused look crossed over her face.

"Bella I can't. You're drunk. And even if you weren't it would be a bad idea. You know that" he said, voice carefully even. The thought occurred to him that he should win a medal for self control. She was so very tempting.

She sighed and looked at her feet. "You're right. It's just… so difficult… to stay away from you" she admitted, sitting on the end of the bed. 'I know" he said with a trace of bitterness. It was so unfair that one thing he wanted most was the one thing he could never have.

"Goodnight Bella" he said softly as he opened the door. "Goodnight Siri" she replied, a sad smile on her lovely face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The crowd let out a collective gasp as Narcissa Black (soon to be Malfoy) appeared at the end of the aisle on her father's arm.

She looked beautiful and radiant in a floor length white satin dress. Her long blonde hair had been curled and pinned so it framed her face beautifully. Her veil was white lace and she was carrying a bouquet of white roses. Even Druella couldn't help beaming proudly at her middle daughter as the music played and Cissy started to walk down the aisle. Lucius looked handsome in his crisp white suit, his long pale blonde hair tired neatly back. He was looking at Cissy like he couldn't believe his luck this beautiful woman was marrying him.

Behind Cissy was Bella, looking (to Sirius's eyes) even more beautiful than her sister in emerald silk... her dark curls sleek and shiny... her lovely features accentuated with the barest bit of makeup. Sirius smiled as he imagined the amount of coaxing it would have taken to get Bella to let someone tame her wild curls and put makeup on her. Despite drinking too much the night before she looked as fresh as if she'd had an early night.

Andie didn't look any worse for wear after her late night either. She looked pretty in a dress identical to Bella's, her hair pulled back into an elegant knot. Both bridesmaids were carrying smaller versions of Cissy's bouquet. Bella met his eyes briefly before looking away. Her expression was a mix of happiness, embarrassment and sadness.

He knew her well enough to guess she was happy her sister was so happy, embarrassed at what had happened last night but also rather sad he'd had said no. He bet she had no idea just how hard that had been for him.

Several of the older women (mostly friends of the bride's mother and the groom's mother) were sobbing freely into lace hankercheifs as Cissy drew closer to the altar.

He had to admit it was a beautiful day for an outdoor wedding - warm, without a single cloud in the sky. And the garden was just beautiful - the flowers looked as lovely as they smelled. The arch above the altar was covered with white roses and the chairs were white and gilded. There was white and gold balloons everywhere, prevented from flying away by an enchantment.

The preist's speech was short and sweet and sweet - talking about how hard it was to find that special someone and the enormity of the commitment they were making.

When Narcissa and Lucius exchanged first vows, then rings Druella kept rubbing her eyes. Sirius smiled to think that his Aunt had feelings. Andie was teary eyed too... she kept wiping her eyes surreptitiously on her dress. Bella was dry-eyed but not unaffected - she looked very happy for and proud of her little sister.

He couldn't stop himself joining in the cheers as the happy couple shared their first kiss as man and wife.

Everyone trooped into the ballroom for the reception. It had been scoured of all evidence of the party the night before and decorated with balloons and white streamers.

All the tables had been covered with white lacy tablecloths and decorated with a small bouquet of flowers.

The ballroom filled with the buzz of conversation as everyone trickled in. The ballroom was so large it took the 200 guests easily. There was a crowd of people around the happy couple, offering congratulations. The enormous pile of presents on the biggest table grew and grew as people added their gifts.

When everyone was settled in a chair the Father-of-the-Bride tapped a wine class with his cutlery. Everyone went quiet at the sharp ringing sound. Speeche's from him, the best man and several others followed. When the final toast was finished a beautiful feast appeared on the table and everyone eagerly started to eat. He smiled. It reminded him of the feasts at Hogwarts.

After dinner Lucius and Narcissa cut the beautiful 3-tiered cake, the photographer taking photos as they did. They looked too cute feeding pieces of cake to each other. Despite being full of the feast everyone had a piece of cake. It was delicious... rich and creamy chocolate cake with a white buttery icing.

The band appeared and struck up an old song that all the older generation loved. Many of Druella's friends and their pasty-faced husbands got up to dance to it. Not long after the band called for the 1st dance for the newlyweds. Lucius and Narcissa had eyes only for each other as the band struck up a waltz and he led her onto the dance floor. Before long the dance floor was full of waltzing couples. Sirius smiled to see Druella's mother and father doing a complicated jive that did not fit the music at all.

Bella had a smile on her face but when she thought no-one else was looking she looked rather sad. Sirius wondered if it was because she felt like she was losing her sister.

After a few more dances the Band stopped and announced it was time to throw the bouquet. Several giggling girls including Andie's friend Rita assembled on the dance floor. Andie tugged at Bella's arm but she remained seated. "Come on Bella..." Andie pleaded. "Please..." she said beseechingly. Bella got up with a long-suffering sigh and let her sister drag her onto the dance floor. Narcissa grinned as she saw that both of her sisters were there.

She turned around, peeking over her shoulder. "No peeking Cissy!" piped one of Cissy's friends. Cissy giggled and faced away from the girls. She held up the bouquet high and then threw it with remarkable accuracy at her older sister. Bella grabbed it a split second before it hit her face. Then she realized what she'd done and quickly passed it to Andie. Andie giggled and everyone clapped.

Narcissa grinned wickedly when she saw the look on Bella's face. "You know what this means Bella" piped Andie... "You're going to be the next one to be..." she trailed off as Bella scowled at her. "Don't say it. Don't even think it" Bella snapped. Cissy and Andie both giggled as Bella stalked off.

Sirius followed Bella as she left the ballroom. She pushed open the doors the garden and went through.

The garden was cooler than it had been earlier in the day. The sun had sunk behind the horizon, leaving a midnight-blue sky sprinkled with stars.

She was standing with her back to him, looking up at the sky.

"Bella..." he said gently. She turned around. She looked strangely fragile... as if she was trying hard not to go to pieces. A ghost of a smile passed over her face when she saw him. "Siri..." she said softly. For a moment they stood in silence, just looking at each other. "You look beautiful" he said truthfully. She smiled... a real smile this time. "Well yes" she said dryly." He chuckled. "Beautiful and modest" he said teasingly. She laughed that high, slightly crazy laugh that always made him smile.

"You don't look too bad yourself" she said, taking in the smart black suit Andie had insited he wear. "You're too kind" he said wryly. She snorted… her grin widening. "If you know me at all cuz... you'd know I'm anything but kind..." she said airily. 'True" he said wickedly. She made a mock affronted face and punched him playfully on the arm.

"Don't hit me" he said teasingly. "I wasn't the one who deliberately threw the bouquet at you" he finished wickedly. Her eyes narrowed slightly. "So she did throw it at me deliberately... I knew it!" she said waspishly. "It's just a stupid tradition" he said gently. "I know" she sighed. "That's not what's bothering me..." she admitted.

"Then what is?" he said in that same gentle tone. "What's bothering me is that your leaving tomorrow... and I have no idea if I'm ever going to see you again" she said in an almost whisper, her dark eyes fixed on his.

She looked so sad it made his heart ache. Particularly as he knew how she felt as the prospect of him leaving. He felt the same way. The thought of not seeing her... not being near her... was unbearable. He reached down and took her hand in his, trying to comfort her with his touch. They stood their in silence. She came closer, resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes. His arms went around her as if off their own accord.

He steeled himself to say what he had to. "You know... maybe... it's better this way..." he said... in a brittle voice. She looked up. "Is it?" she said in a tone that suggested she wasn't so sure. "Yes..." he said in a brave attempt at a firm voice. 'You really think it's better for us never to see each other again?" she asked sadly. "I don't trust myself with you..." he said honestly. "And you shouldn't…" she whispered… lips inches from his…

Then he was pulling her to him... taking her lips in an urgent, breathless kiss that she could feel through her whole body. And she was responding fiercely, passionately… wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and pressing the length of her body against his.

Nothing existed but his hands wound in her long hair… his mouth crushing hers… his strong, well-built body pressed up against hers. He kissed her like she was food… drink… oxygen… everything he wanted… needed…

Slowly the heat… the intensity gave way to something sweeter… softer… more tender. Her arms loosened around his neck and his hands drifted down to her lower back as his lips brushed hers lightly… but firmly… making her sigh into his mouth.

Neither of them knew if it was seconds or minutes later they pulled apart.

There were tears clinging to her lashes as she let him go and each one tugged at his heart. She never cried. Ever.

She turned away from him… not wanting him to see her cry. "You should go" she said softly, her voice cracking slightly.

He took once last longing look at her before disappearing into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The wind howled and rain pounded on the windows of Sirius Black's apartment.

He watched it trickle down his window as he sat in a comfy chair by the fire. The book he was supposed to be reading lay ignored on his lap.

Sirius was too distracted to read. He couldn't stop thinking about Bella. It had been 6 months since he had last seen her and he was no closer to getting her out of his head. Not a day had gone by when he didn't miss her. He was haunted by the kiss that should never have happened.

And the worst part was he knew she felt the same way he did. Knew she must be suffering as much as he was. Knew that even now as he was thinking about her she was probably thinking about him.

If he closed his eyes he could picture her as clearly as if she was there… the pale smooth skin, the long dark waves of hair… the large dark eyes… the mischievous smile. He wanted to see her… to be near her… so much it hurt. But it was too dangerous. As he had told her… he didn't trust himself around her.

She was the only girl…woman… he'd ever felt anything for. The only one who'd ever gotten under his skin. And she was the one woman he could never have.

Lighting flashed and thunder rolled as the storm drew closer… but it was nothing compared to the storm raging in his own heart.

A knock at the door jolted him out of his reverie. Who would visit him at this time of night? And who the hell would go out in the middle of what shaping up to be a hell of a thunderstorm?

He jumped up… crossed to the door and pulled it open.

Standing there… dripping wet and shivering with cold was Bella.

Her long black cloak was plastered to her slender shapely body and her dark curls were hanging limply around her pale, lovely face.

"Bella?" he gasped. "What on Earth are you doing here in this? How did you even know where I lived?" he said dazedly. "Let… m… me in and I'll t… t… tell you" she said beseechingly, teeth chattering from cold.

A concerned look came over his face and he quickly ushered her inside. Explanations could wait until she was warm and dry. She tried to undo to the cloak her but hands were too numbed with cold. He unbuttoned it, slid it from around her shoulders and hung it by the blazing fire.

The dark-green dress underneath was just as sodden.

He grabbed a thick blanket that was hanging over the back of the couch and handed it to her. "There's a bathroom down the hall. Take that dress off and wrap this around you" he said briskly, trying hard not to picture her peeling off the dress. Too late.

She disappeared into the bathroom. A few minutes later she emerged, wrapped in the blanket, holding the waterlogged dress. He hung it by the cloak.

Bella settled herself by the fire and he sat down beside her. He was pleased to see she had stopped shivering and there was a bit more color in her cheeks. She looked so beautiful… even wrapped in a blanket, her hair still limp and wet… that he found it hard not to stare.

"How did you know where I am?" he said gently. "Andie told me. She says you've been writing to her regularly since the wedding" Bella said in a slightly hurt tone. He could tell even though she knew why he didn't… she wished he'd written to her instead.

"What are you doing here?" he asked gently. "I … needed someone to talk to" she said, her tone brittle. "My parent's… are making me get married. To Rodolphus Lestrange" she said bitterly… her anger and anguish clear in her voice.

He felt like he'd been doused with icy water. Bella marry that obnoxious, oily prick? Bella spend the rest of her life with him? Bella sleep with him every night? The very idea made him feel something large was squirming in his stomach.

"When?" he said simply, his voice rather hollow. "3 months. I guess they thought it wouldn't be a good idea to give me more time to wiggle out of it" she said in a sarcastic, bitter voice. It couldn't be clearer she hated her parents for forcing her like this. He couldn't believe it. 2 months. 2 months and she'd belong to someone else.

"They have made it very clear… that if I… refuse… they will disown me. My sisters won't even be able to speak to me…" she said slowly, her voice cracking. "Oh Bella…" he said as tears started to slide silently down her face.

Then somehow she was in his lap… her hands on his chest…her tears soaking the shoulder of his shirt. And he couldn't help wrapping his arms around her. He could feel the warmth of her skin through the blanket… feel her body shake slightly as she sobbed. Her long soft hair tickled his neck.

Even though he hated to see her in pain and the knowledge she was to marry someone else was killing him… it seemed almost worth it… just to have her in his arms.

Her body started to relax against his… the tension leaving her body as her tears started to subside. The fact that she had cried in front of him… let him hold her… comfort her… told him just how upset she was. She hated appearing vulnerable in front of anyone.

She raised her head, looking at him with tear-streaked eyes. She looked like she was slightly embarrassed at her display of emotion… but that it was somehow ok because it was him. She looked like she was drowning and he was the only one who could save her .He couldn't help reaching out and brushing a tear away from the corner of her eye.

Even though he knew he shouldn't he leaned in and brushed his lips against the wet trail the tears had left on her cheek. He pulled away, his face stopping inches from hers. Their eyes met… the sadness and longing in hers tugging at his heart.

He did the only thing he could. He leaned in and brushed his lips softly against hers.

Her body stiffened, then relaxed into his, the blanket falling off one shoulder as she kissed him back. Kissed him with a softness… a tenderness he wouldn't have wouldn't have expected of her.

It was almost chaste… warm… comforting… caring. Despite the gentleness he felt warmth… desire… course through his body. Desire to do things that weren't so gentle. Things that were far from chaste.

Her arms slid around his neck… pulling him closer… her lips becoming more demanding on his as she deepened the kiss. Suddenly it was no longer gentle… no longer chaste… but searing… passionate… full of all the feelings they had denied… and all the things they wanted to do to each other.

She told him with her lips on his… her body pressed against his… her arms wound around his neck… how much she wanted him… needed him. That she didn't care what happened tomorrow as long as she could have him tonight.

And he no longer had the strength to deny her.

Her tongue slid inside his mouth as her hands wandered down his shirt … deftly undoing the buttons. He shrugged off the shirt and slid his hands inside the blanket to caress the smooth soft skin of her back, pulling her even closer to him.

She shivered in pleasure at the feeling of his hands on her bare skin… running gently down her back... making circles on sensitive flesh. A soft gasp escaped her lips when his hands found her breasts… stroking them lightly in a way that sent pleasant shivers up her spine.

His mouth was on the side her neck… kissing… licking… nibbling… as if he would taste every inch of her. She felt giddy… exhilarated… drunk on the exquisite feeling of him touching her. And she never wanted him to stop.

He shuddered with pleasure when she ran her nails lightly down his chest. His fingers found his belt and loosened it… undoing the buckle… sliding down the zipper. She tugged his trousers down his hips… eyes widening when she found there was nothing but him underneath… and his body was already ready and eager for her.

Between them they tugged his trousers down his legs, tossing them aside. She couldn't take her eyes off his body. He looked great clothed… but unclothed… he looked even better.

He slowly pulled down the blanket to reveal her body… taking in every lush feminine curve. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was… sitting there… wearing nothing… the firelight dancing over her soft smooth skin.

She straddled his lap as he pulled her to him, kissing her as hungrily… as deeply… as fiercely as he had the last time he had seen her. He couldn't help groaning softly as her most intimate parts brushed him. It was sweet torture being so very close… yet not quite close enough.

As if she read his mind she moved her hips, sliding her body slowly onto his.

Both of them gasped in relief and pleasure as they finally joined their bodies. Inch by delicious inch… until he was deep in her as he could go. He didn't miss the way her breathing got faster… and her back arched ever so slightly.

Their soft moans and sounds of pleasure mingled together as she started to rock her hips in a slow, smooth motion. He couldn't restrain a deep groan when he started to rock his hips against hers. The delicious, tingling friction… the sensation of her body caressing his… was exquisite.

"Siri…" she breathed, her expression both sinful and blissful as her large dark eyes locked onto his. "Bella..." he said huskily, leaning into to kiss her gently yet passionately on the lips as his body continued to slide in and out of hers.

She responded by kissing him back with equal softness and passion. His arms were loosely draped around her waist and hers were wound around his neck.

She brought her legs up and wrapped them around his waist pulling him even deeper into her and wringing a gasp of pleasure from his lips. She moaned softly into his mouth as she felt him hit that spot inside her. Suddenly she could no longer concentrate to kiss him.

Every tiny movement of him against that spot sent tingles of pleasure up her spine. Her eyes were half closed and her lips were parted in pleasure.

Warm, pulsing, tingling pleasure was already starting to build up between her legs. She couldn't help almost inaudible gasps and moans escaping her lips. And she could tell by his expression it felt just as amazing for him.

The rhythm of their bodies increased as they inched closer and closer to climax... skin slick with sweat… breathing coming in ragged gasps… eyes locked on each others.

It was bliss…ecstasy… pure unadulterated pleasure. Pleasure you could lose yourself in… pleasure you could drown in. Nothing else mattered… nothing else existed except the two of them.

The orgasm came on her suddenly… in a scalding wave of pleasure that arched her back and tore a soundless scream from her throat. It seemed to go on and on… leaving her breathless… senseless…delirious.

The sensation of writhing…dancing… spasming against him pushed him over the edge… until he was as senseless… as lost in it as she. He felt her body stiffen against his as he had his release deep inside her.

They lay entangled in the blanket… neither of them able to speak or move in the aftermath. But they were happy… happy just to lay in each others arms in front of the fire. They both knew… they needed no words.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Both the decor and mood were somber as Sirius Black entered the small elegant ballroom of the Lestrange's manor.

Black and purple were the colors of choice for Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange's engagement party.

Balloons and streamers decorated the walls, heavy curtains covered the small alcoves at one end of the room and the long table at the other end of the room was groaning with delicious food. Soft slow music was playing as people sat or stood around… chatting and drinking champagne.

He could see his aunt and uncle sitting at a table… chatting with an attractive but sour-looking dark-haired couple he was guessing were the Lestranges. They had a distinct resemblance to the groom-to-be and they were speaking with light French accents.

Narcissa Malfoy was at the same table, laughing and chatting with her new husband. Lucius was smiling… his arm draped around the back of her chair. Clearly married life was treating the eldest Black sister well.

By contrast the youngest Black sister was looking unusually glum. Andromeda was doing a remarkable impression of her eldest sister in a mood. It couldn't more obvious that Andie… who loved her eldest sister dearly and looked up to her… was far from happy about Bella being forced to marry someone she didn't love.

The groom-to-be was standing at the back of the room, sipping champagne and talking to two young women. One was a dark-haired witch who looked like she must be his sister or cousin… and the other was a pale pretty blonde Sirius recognized as Lucius's younger sister Clarissa.

He looked around the room for Bella but couldn't see her anywhere. Suddenly he saw someone he really didn't want to talk to. Walburga Black. His mother.

Sirius quickly looked away but she had seen him. She started to make her way over to him. He darted between to of Rodolphus's friends… making for the alcoves. When she went temporarily out of sight for a few moments he ducked into one.

He was startled to see someone was already there.

Standing there in a long crimson satin dress… her dark curls piled haphazardly on top of her head… was Bella. She looked so stunning for a moment he completely forgot why he had ducked in there in the 1st place.

She looked rather surprised to have been disturbed. "Siri" she said when she saw who it was… a warm smile spreading over her face. "Bella" he said in a pleased, rather stunned voice. He hadn't expected to find her hiding at her own party.

"Who are you hiding from?" he said shrewdly. "My husband to be" she said in a long-suffering voice. "My parents and he are so enthusiastic about anything to do with this wedding. I swear… if I hear another word about locations… or flowers… or bridesmaid's dresses… I'm going to jam something long and pointy somewhere very painful!"

Even though he knew the underlying issue was a serious one he couldn't help chuckling at her dry tone… and way she put things.

"So what are you doing in here?" she asked casually. "Hiding from Mummy?" she said in a teasing… slightly mocking voice. He frowned at the mention of his mother. "Yes. I didn't know she would be here" he admitted.

"It's a hell of a party…" he said dryly, changing the subject. She snorted. "Hell being the operative word. I'm supposed to be all happy and make small talk with old people I don't even know" she said disdainfully. He grinned and she rolled her eyes.

"It's good to see you…" he said truthfully, taking a step closer to her. "It's good to see you too…" she said softly, eyes fixed on his. "I haven't seen you since…" she continued, her voice trailing off. "Since we slept together…" he finished for her. He was gratified to see a slight flush in her cheeks. His cousin was never embarrassed.

Nether the less she met his gaze steadily. "What happened… was a mistake… but I can't bring myself to regret it" she said truthfully. "Neither can I…" he admitted. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about it…" she said in a low soft voice, taking a step towards him.

"I haven't been thinking about it… much…" he said in a teasing tone. She chuckled, a grin sliding over her face. "Really?" she said… taking another step so she was almost pressed up against him, her grin widening when she saw the heated look on his face.

"How about now?" she said wickedly. He gave her an 'are you kidding' look. She just smiled.

She leaned in and kissed down the side of his neck softly… making him shudder ever so slightly. "Now?" she purred. He gave her that same look.

She gave him a sinfully wicked look and started to run her hand slowly up his leg. "Bella…" he said in a hoarse voice. She ignored him…continuing to run her hand up his thigh until it was between his legs… rubbing him in a way that made him make a sound between a gasp and a moan.

Then suddenly her lips were on his… her body pressed up against his… her hands on either side of his face.

Her lips parted his as she kissed him deeply… passionately… reminding him vividly of everything he had felt the night they had spent together. Images flashed through his mind of them… in front of the fire… on the couch… entangled in the sheets of his bed…

As much as he had tried he hadn't been able to get it out of his head. No other witch could hold a candle to his beautiful, passionate cousin. And after having a taste of forbidden fruit it was very hard not to contemplate having more.

Particularly when she was pressed up against him, kissing him till he was damn near breathless… and all he could feel… see… smell was her.

He couldn't help pulling her closer… kissing her back just as eagerly… running his hands down her sides… feeling the warmth of her skin through the thin satin of her dress…

Suddenly they heard someone just outside the curtain. "Bella… Bella where are you?" called a deep masculine voice. Rodolphus.

She pulled away, straightening her rumpled dress. The look on her face was at the same time lustful… and annoyed at being interrupted.

Bella pressed her lips softly against his once more before sliding past him. She gave him a grin over her shoulder as she opened the curtain… careful not to open it wide enough to show she had been in there with someone else.

A little while later he ducked out of his hiding place. He was relieved to see his Mother was gone but he could see a few other relatives he would prefer to avoid.

He went over the where Bella and Rodolphus were standing. While Rod was beaming, arm draped possessively around her… she looked rather sulky. A smile flickered across her face when she saw Sirius.

"Great party cuz but I'm afraid I'm going to have to take my leave" he said casually. "I'd better get going if I want to make it back by midnight" he finished.

She gave him a mock pout. "The party is just getting started… and we have plenty of rooms…" she said, an ever-so-slightly suggestive note in her voice that went unnoticed by anyone except Sirius.

He couldn't help grinning wickedly at her. "Well I wouldn't want to impose…" he said mock-thoughtfully. "I insist" she said silkily… a grin just as wicked as his sliding over her face.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sirius Black leaned casually against the wall, watching the motley assortment of shoppers that scurried down Knockturn Alley.

Unlike in Diagon Alley the shoppers all seemed to be shopping alone… and didn't stop to talk to each other. Everyone seemed to want to do their business as quickly as possible. He didn't blame them. Knockturn Alley wasn't exactly the most pleasant place to spend your time.

However it was perfect for not running into anyone you knew…

A slender, petite witch in a long black cloak entered the Alley. Even though her face and hair were covered by the hood of the cloak he knew who it was. He would recognize her graceful, confident walk anywhere.

As she approached him she slid her hood back just enough for him to see her face. Bellatrix's dark eyes met his, the smile on her face telling him she was happy to see him.

"I know… I know I'm late. I had a hell of time giving my mother and sister the slip" she said airily as she drew close to him. "More shopping and fittings?" he said, a trace of amusement in his voice.

"Yes" she said irritatedly. "And my idea of a good time is not having pins stuck in me for 3 hours… while my Mother and the dressmaker go on about lace and chiffon and satin and what ever the hell else they put on these things."

He couldn't help a snort of laughter. "Something funny cuz?" she said frostily. "Most witches love shopping… and all that stuff" he said amusedly. "I'm not most witches" she said with a grin. "You sure aren't" he said… something like admiration in his tone.

"Shall we get out of this place?" he said with a derisive glance up and down the alley. "Lead the way" she said with a Cheshire cat grin. He grinned back, taking her hand and leading her down the Alley and through several side streets.

Soon they were in front of a small, rather remote hotel tucked in a tiny alley. He led her inside. She was glad to see that although the place was small and slightly shabby the décor was tasteful and elegant. Not to mention everything was spotless. She smiled as she realized she needn't have worried he'd take her somewhere horrible.

A tiny redheaded witch sat at the desk, filing her long nails. She stopped when she glanced up and saw them. She opened the reservation book with a bored look on her face. "Name?" she drawled disinterestedly.

"Wolfe" said Sirius casually. Bella almost chuckled. Trust her cousin to pick a name that was canine related. She was probably the only one apart from Sirius's three best friends who knew he could turn into a dog. He had used it to sneak out of the house to visit her when they were younger.

The witch flicked through the book and ran her finger down a page. "Mr Wolfe… here you are… double room… reservation for one night" she said boredly. She grabbed a key from the cabinet behind her and placed it on the desk in front of her. "Room 23… 2nd floor on your left" she finished dismissively.

A few minutes later they were opening the door of a small but comfortable room furnished in the same simple, classic style as the rest of the hotel. Not that either of them noticed. They were both thinking about the fact they were finally alone… with no chance of being disturbed.

She walked in, and undid her cloak, draping it over a chair. He couldn't help noticing how the strappy midnight-blue dress she was wearing showed off her lovely curves. She smiled at him over her shoulder as he removed his long black coat.

He walked up behind her and slid his arms round her waist. She sighed contentedly as he brushed her hair away from her neck, leaning down to brush his lips against the side of her neck.

"I missed you" purred Bella softly. "Me too" he admitted. "It feels like longer than two weeks since I got to see you…" he continued, placing another soft kiss on her neck.

"I wanted to see you. My mother's been watching me like a hawk…" she said, her irritating with her overbearing mother clear in her face. "Do you think she suspects?" he asked, his voice carefully casual. He pulled down one strap of her dress and trailed kisses over her shoulder.

"No. I think she's waiting for me to do something scandalous that will give the Lestrange's an excuse to call off the wedding."

He laughed and she grinned. "That sounds like you…" he teased. "Doesn't it?" she purred huskily pressing the back of her body into the front of his. She grinned as he she felt the tension in his body… heard his intake of breath as she pressed herself against him.

Desire coiled in the pit of her belly as she realized he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. God she loved how he responded to her. Her cousin was someone who hated to lose control… but when it came to her… he seemed to not be able to help himself.

His hands ran slowly over her shoulders and down her arms, making her shudder ever so slightly in pleasure. Just the feeling of his hands on her skin was enough to send a tingle of anticipation down her spine.

He slowly slid the zipper down of her dress.

She turned around to face him. He could see frank desire mixed with something softer in her large dark eyes. If he hadn't already known she felt the same way about him as he did about her he would have known it by the way she was looking at him.

Suddenly that look was replaced by a wicked grin. He grinned back. He could tell she was thinking about what she like to do to him… and what she'd like him to do to her.

Bella took a few steps backwards and slid the other strap of her dress down… letting it slide down her body to pool at her feet. She sat on the edge of the bed… wearing nothing but a lascivious grin as she watched him quickly remove his shirt and pants

Then he was on the bed beside her… pulling her to him… kissing her mouth… her throat… her breasts… feeling the sensitive skin shudder slightly under his touch. She moaned very softly at the delicious sensation of his mouth on her.

He moved up her body to kiss her mouth again. She slid her thigh between his legs, teasing him as he crushed her mouth with his. She responded eagerly… kissing him just as deeply… and just as fiercely. All either of them could think about was the need to have each other.

She broke the kiss and looked up at him heatedly… breath quickening as she felt him stir against her thigh.

His hands slid around her waist… pulling her closer… pressing his body into hers. She groaned softly, her hips moving minutely as she felt him… deliciously hard… and pressed against her most intimate parts.

Just a small motion and he'd be inside her. It was driving her wild with impatience.

She could see he knew the effect he was having on her. His smile as he looked down at her told her that.

"Please…" she whispered. It was the magic word. Just the fact she said it told him how much she wanted him. She never… ever said please. And he couldn't hold back any longer.

He slid deep inside her in one smooth motion. The sensation lifted her upper body off the bed and tore a sound from her throat that was somewhere between a gasp and a moan.

God she loved the feeling of him inside her. She didn't think she'd ever get tired of it. She loved every inch of his body… his hands… his lips… his cock…

She lifted her head up to kiss him again as he started to move his body slowly in and out of hers… sending tremors of pleasure up her spine. He moaned softly into her mouth as he felt her body opening up for him... taking him n deeper.

Her mouth was almost bruising on his as the pleasure starting to build up between her legs… each slow delicious stroke adding to it.

He gasped as her body tightened around his, making his eye roll back in his head. Suddenly he could no longer concentrate to kiss her. And he could see from the way her eyes unfocused and her lips parted how much she was enjoying what they were doing.

Her back arched slightly as he increased his pace… a deep moan escaping her lovely lips as his body pounded into hers. It was hard to keep his rhythm when every sigh… every moan… every movement of his body against hers increased the heady throbbing in his cock.

She was senseless… delirious with pleasure… head tilted back… body writhing under his.

Nothing else existed but the two of them… and nothing mattered except the fact she was achingly… exquisitely close to her climax. She could already feel it starting to build up.

Their breath came in shuddering gaps as they inched closer and closer… the pleasure building up until it was damn near unbearable.

The force of the orgasm lifted her body of the bed, spine bowing, mouth open in a cry of pleasure. Her climax brought his with a searing intensity that seemed to flash through his whole body, his groan of pleasure mingling with hers.

They lay tangled in the sheets of the bed in the aftermath, her head on his chest, one arm draped over his body.

When she could talk again she glanced at the clock, propped herself up on one elbow and grinned at him.

"I believe… Mr Wolfe… we have enough time for you to ravish me again" she said wickedly. He chuckled, grinning back at her. "Insatiable woman…" he muttered teasingly.

Her grin widened and she leaned in to kiss him. "You'll be the death of me…" he said breathlessly as her lips trailed along his skin. "Maybe" she purred. "But what a way to go."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bellatrix Black apparated on the roof of her cousin's apartment building with a loud crack. It was large and square, with a rialing, several deck chairs and large, long pots full of shrubbery around the edge.

To her surprise Sirius was there, sitting in one of the chairs facing away from her and looking up at the night sky. He didn't seem to have heard her appear.

"Hello there" she said with a smile. He looked around. A smile spread slowly over his face when he saw it was her standing there.

"How did you know I'd appear on the roof?" she said curiously, her voice sounding slightly impressed. "I didn't. I came up because the stars are very clear tonight. Unusually so seeing I live so close to the city" he said airily, glancing back up at the pitch black, star studded sky.

She glanced up at the sky too. He was right, it was unusually clear. This close to London it was usually filled with thick grey smog. But she didn't see what was exciting about the weather being so good. "Yiou came up here to look at stars?" she said incredulously, one eyebrow raised a fraction.

"Actually I came up here to see my star... " he said thoughtfully. "Your star" she asked, a trace of curiosity creeping into her voice as she looked in the direction he was looking.

"Yes. Do you see that group of stars... up there on the left... the one that looks like a dog?" he asked, pointing at the constellation in question as she came up behind him, resting her chin on his shoulder. After a moment of looking an expression came over her face that said 'there it is'. "Yes I see it" she said. "See the brightest one?" he asked. "Yes" she replied.

"That's Sirius... also known as the dog star. It's one of the brightest stars in the sky" he said with a smile. "That's actually kind of cool" she said, unable to stop herself smiling in reponse.. "I had no idea you were named after a star" she said. And here she was thinking she knew practically everything about her cousin. "I'm not the only one" he said with a grin.

He pointed up and the left of Canis Major, the dog. "See that band of 3 stars" he asked. "Yes" she said, looking where he was pointing. "That's Orion's belt" he said. "Ah... that's Orion?" she asked; seeing the other stars around it that made up the rest on the constellation Orion was one of the few constellations she had actually heard of. She had opted not the do astrology at school. All those charts had seemed like too much work to her.

"Yes. And around the belt you have Rigel..." he said, pointing to the star below and to the right of the belt. "...Betelguese" he continued, pointing the the star above and to the left of the belt. Finally he pointed to the bright one above and to the right of the belt. "And Bellatrix."

She looked up for a few moments, an expression of surprise and wonder on her face. Finally she looked at him... a cheeky grin spereading over her lovely face. "Yours is bigger" she said teasingly. He couldn't help bursting out with laughter at her tone and they way she put it. Soon they were both laughing. As they laughed he pulled her toward him . She half-fell into his lap, setting off a whole new round of giggles.

When the laughter had faded away she sat with her head on his chest and and one arm around his neck... both of them looking at the stars."Penny for your thoughts" she said playfully, rasing her head to look at him. "I'm thinking that not even your star is beautiful as you are" he said truthfully. "And I'm thinking that flattery will get you everywhere" she said teasingly, unable to prevent a grin spreading over her face. "Will it now?" he said wickedly. She chuckled and put her head back on his chest.

They sat like that a while, neither of them feeling the need to talk. It was a comfortable silence. Then he felt her shiver slightly, and realized her dress was rather thin for the cool evening. "Are you cold?" he asked concernedly. "A little" she admitted. "Lets go in" he said. "I'll soon warm you up" he added with a lascivious smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bellatrix Black sat by the window, watching the rain slowly snaking it way down the glass. It was the day before her wedding… but all she felt was a strange kind of numbness.

Narcissa and Andromeda sat nearby, both of them giving her looks of concern that she chose to ignore. Cissy had wanted to go out and celebrate but Andie had quickly vetoed that idea. She knew this wasn't what Bella wanted.

Bella couldn't help her eyes flicking over to the floor-length, ivory satin dress hanging in the corner of the room. With it's fitted bodice, full skirt and delicate lace trim it was so beautiful… and so not Bella. But she couldn't even bring herself to care.

Cissy had been surprised and pleased that Bella had agreed to having her hair curled and face made-up. Andromeda however had looked concerned at her sister's calm acceptance of being primped and preened. All the fight had seemed to have gone out of her.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Narcissa went to open it. There was surprise in her eyes when she saw it was their cousin... Sirius Black.

"Sirius" she said astonishedly. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the hotel with the rest of the guests?" she finished.

"I need to talk to Bella'" he said in a firm but rather flat voice. "I don't know if that's a good idea..." Andromeda said hesitantly, glancing at Bella. She nodded very slowly, not looking at Sirius or her sisters. Both sisters' looked at him, neither making a move to leave.

"Alone" he said, his voice allowing no argument. Narcissa and Andromeda trooped out, Andromeda glancing at Bella concernedly and Narcissa glancing at Sirius suspiciously.

Narcissa shut the door … and it was just the two of them.

Sirius raised his eyes to look at Bella. Even though she was wearing a long silk dressing gown and no makeup, her long dark curls in disarray… she still looked beautiful. Beautiful in a fragile, haunted way that tugged at his heart. Her expression was that of someone who was about to face the gallows... not the altar.

"Why are you here?" she said in a empty, emotionless voice. "Last look?" she continued... a trace of sarcasm breaking through the calmness. Only her eyes showed how hard it was to stay calm... to stay numb... to keep from breaking down completely.

"Something like that..." he said, voice dry and brittle. "You look like it's your execution tomorrow ... not your wedding..." he said softly, a note of concern in his voice. "How do you expect me to look?" she said in a soft, sad, ever so slightly sarcastic voice.

She raised her eyes to meet his and he could see the pain... the despair... the resignation in them. She looked like she was drowning... and didn't expect anyone to save her. And he would have given anything to take that look off her face.

"You could still... call it off..." he said gently.

"Don't" she said in a soft, firm voice. "Don't you dare" she continued coldly. "You can't... you can't come in here... the day before I'm supposed to get married... and ask me to just walk away..." she said, voice angry but clearly on the verge of tears.

"Why not? You can't tell me you want to do this!" he said in almost a yell. "Of course I don't... but what am I supposed to do? Marry you instead? The black sheep of the family? That would go down well!" she snapped, dark eyes blazing.

"Why do you care what they think?" he said angrily. ""I can't back out now... I can't... it's... it's too late..." she said softly, blinking back the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. He walked over to her and reached out to stroke the side of her face.

"He doesn't love you..." he said in an almost-whisper. "I do. I always have..." he finished.

A spasm of acute pain flashed over her face as he said the words neither of them had dared say. Even though she had always known it… it was different actually hearing him say it.

Before she knew what she was doing she had taken his face in her hands and pressed her lips to his. His hands slid around her back… pulling her to him as they kissed. A fierce, sweet, desperate kiss.

"I love you" she whispered. "But it doesn't change anything."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sirius Black stood stony-faced at the back of the crowd at his little brother's funeral.

Neither his wailing mother or his dry-eyed father saw him standing there behind the rows of black-garbed witches and wizards.

The ceremony seemed to go on as the priest said a lot of complementary things that seemed to have little to do with the Regulus he had known. The brother who had been so keen to live up to his name, who had jumped at the chance to join the Death Eaters. Who had tried to leave them and died because of it.

Just as it was starting to come to a close he turned to go. He didn't want any of his relatives to spot him as they were leaving.

He was half way down the path when he heard footsteps behind him. He looked over his shoulder. Standing behind him, looking unsually elegant and sombre was Bella. Her usually wild hair was tied back in a sleek up do, a hat with a black net veil pinned to it. Like most of the other mourners she was wearing a long black coat, buttoned securely against the wind.

"What are you doing here?" he said in a rather cool voice. He felt a small spasm of guilt as a hurt look crossed her face.

"I came to make sure you were alright" she said in a slightly snappish voice. There was a moment of silence. "I'm sorry about your brother" she added in a much softer tone, her face rather contrite. He sighed as he looked at her... drinking her in with his eyes. She was as beautiful as ever.

"I'm fine" he said firmly, tearing his eyes away from her. "How was the honeymoon?" he asked in a rather flat voice. She looked away from him, a rather sad look crossing her face.

"It was fine" she said in a crisp, quiet voice. Her expression told him it was the same 'fine' he had just said to her. He tried not to think about her with that slimy git. It made him feel like something large was fighting to get out of his stomach.

"Well it was nice to see you, but I'm afraid I have to go" he said coolly, turning to leave.

"Please don't be like this"" she said behind him, her voice soft and rather hurt. He turned back to look at her.

"What did you expect me to be like?" he snapped. "You were the one who went and got married. You were the one who was too cowardly to tell your parents to get stuffed" he said in almost a yell, all the pain and anger he felt at that moment creeping into his voice. He was surprised to see her bottom lip tremble slightly.

"At least I'm not a blood traitor like you Sirius Black!" she yelled, her own temper coming to the surface at his words.

"Yes you wouldn't want to be tainted by association with me would you... Madame Lestrange?" he spat, dark eyes flashing angrily. She looked like he had struck her.

"Siri..." she started to say. "Don't bother" he snapped, cutting her off.

He didn't dare look back as he turned and left, stomach churning with anger and guilt.


End file.
